gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wastelander
|related = Flatbed |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Worn Race |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = wastelander |handlingname = WASTELANDER |textlabelname = WASTLNDR |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 2 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The MTL Wastelander is a cab-over engine off-roading truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Wastelander is an off-roading truck heavily based on the "Mongo" Heist Truck concept from , seen in the overall design and purpose. The truck is depicted with a rusty appearance and simplistic look, where its main cab is surrounded by a roll cage fitted with headlamps, with four of these mounted in the front end and four more in the roof. The vehicle lacks a windshield but sports a meshed frontal protection screen for the occupants and lacks doors. The rear area is composed of a large platform with winches on it and metal bars surrounding the sides of the same. There is also no visible engine. Despite the appearance, the Wastelander sports two racing seats, brand-new winches and new offroad wheels, hinting its apparent recovery from salvage. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Because of the raised suspension, all wheel drive layout and rugged tires, the Wastelander is able to sort uneven terrains with ease; the high suspension also allows the driver to easily ford most rivers. It also can achieve high speeds because of the lightweight design, with no extras that would infer in its performance. Its relatively short wheelbase makes the Wastelander highly maneuverable and easy to drive, but it is not the best at ramming other cars, since the truck often tries to pass over them, being susceptible to rollovers. Because of the lack of doors, the occupants would be highly susceptible to gunfire and being hijacked by other players. It is noted that the Wastelander can carry six occupants, with four of them standing on the railings of the back section. As with a Granger, Roosevelt or Brickade, these occupants can make use of Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns, making the Wastelander a great transport/defense truck. They can also jump on the truck and be able to use any weapons without turning into a ragdoll, while able to take cover on the railings or metal plates. Also, as expected for a truck with large wheels and great suspension, the Wastelander can withstand a great amount of water depth; it can go as deep as its platform before the engine cuts off. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Wastelander-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Wastelander on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Wastelander-GTAO-DriveByPosition.png|A player firing from the rear of the vehicle; a drive-by position unique to the Wastelander. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Wastelander appears in the second "Special Vehicle Work" mission, Breakdown Recovery, as the target vehicle that must be retrieved from the Vagos members. This vehicle was carrying the wreck of a modified Ruiner, which is the main priority of SecuroServ. *Several Wastelanders, primarily carring Strombergs, appear during the first Freemode prep for Setup: Submarine Recon of The Doomsday Heist, Act II. *One needs to be destroyed in Repo - Blow Up IV. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $658,350 or $495,000 (SecuroServ trade price). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unlike the Breakdown Recovery mission, the Wastelander cannot transport any vehicles on the cab, as driving it will result the vehicle to simply slide off of it. Despite that the Wastelander has winches, it serves no purpose outside of the mission and does not attach/detach any vehicle placed on the cab. Navigation }}pl:Wastelander es:Wastelander Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Service Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by MTL Category:Trucks Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online